


No Light, No Light

by MomoisaKitty



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Child Abuse, F/M, Imprisonment, M/M, Multi, Sadomasochism, The Good Guys Win AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoisaKitty/pseuds/MomoisaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xehanort is defeated and the Wayfinder Trio find themselves at an impasse with Vanitas. They can't destroy him for risk of forging the very weapon they fought to keep out of Xehanort's hands and so they are left with little choice but to imprison him and hope that eventually he can either be reformed, or safely left to rot in silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr as momowritesthings as a series of shorter drabbles.

Blindfolded, bound, and gagged, that was the treatment reserved for Vanitas now that everything they had worked for lay in ruins. He had already lost track of the time being unable to see where they were now. He knew it couldn’t be the Land of Departure, he had managed to see the destruction that his former Master had wrought there. And with no way to get any of that information, which pissed him off to no end, it only left his mind to wander to how he’d gotten here. 

The final showdown was supposed to have gone as plan. Terra ‘defeated’ Xehanort, Xehanort posessed Terra, Vanitas was destroyed by Ventus, they forged the keyblade, Vanitas took Aqua’s life, and they would be set to bring about the Keyblade War as planned. How had it gone so wrong? 

It was that idiot Terra, he realized now, the brink of despair and anger he had tipped himself away from in the name of that old asshole Eraquas. With his Heart so full of that stupid Light he had been able to fend off that feeble old fool’s final play for his body. 

And it had all just gone to Hell from there, with Braig on the run and all three of the Keyblader’s to face him it had been a fast, harsh struggle that ended with The Ends of the Earth’s imprint on the back of his skull. He could still feel it too, the pain a niggling reminder that he was very much awake and this wasn’t some sick nightmare he had tortured himself with in his sleep. 

With Xehanort out of the way they still couldn’t risk the x-blade being forged and couldn’t destroy him as he longed for, not so much for that final pain of his death but for the final merger with his other half, he missed the feeling of being whole, so distant as it was now. 

Luckily, or unluckily if it were his opinion, he wasn’t left to dwell on the recent past for long, or the lack of his Unversed. Aqua was apparently to be his first visitor if the light sound of her boots was any indication. At least he didn’t have to worry about more bruises with her, she would just talk him to death. 

The light of his prison was unbearable when she removed his blindfold, revealing angry gold eyes that landed on her with a visciousness that could have ripped her into pieces. She didn’t even flinch when she saw it though, clearly expecting his visciousness and his hate before anything else. Vanitas pulled at his bonds with a snarl when she opened her mouth to speak, unable to spit hateful words at her with his mouth still firmly kept closed. 

“I’m sorry we had to do this,” Her voice is as sweet as ever, but it feels more like poison in his ears,” We can’t let you and Ven merge or you’ll create x-blade. We can’t let that happen, you have to understand.” 

He only twisted himself against the chains that held him, trying to summon Void Gear to his hand so he could hurt her for lying to him. They didn’t care about him, least of all this brainwashed monkey of Eraquas’. She started to speak again and he roared through the gag in reply, he didn’t want to hear this, these false hopes he knew she would feed him. 

“We want to help you, you can’t just be what Xehanort said you were, he’s told us so many lies Vanitas, let us help you. We’ll even let you see Ven if you’ll cooperate,” Now that did give him some pause, a chance to see Ventus was a chance to end this,” We still can’t just let you out Vanitas, you have to show us that you can be trusted, and we won’t leave you alone. Terra and I will bring you food and water and talk to you each day, and if you do good we’ll bring Ven with one of us. How does that sound.” 

Gold eyes locked on the blue haired Master and then glanced away, a slow nod following. Not like he was being given much of a choice here, clearly it was either behave for these assholes and play their game until he could get his claws into Ventus once more. 

The second day Aqua comes again, idly chatting with him about things he’d never cared to learn or at least never cared to remember learning. He would nod every now and then, his eyes cool when they met compasionate blues. It remains like this for a few days, until she trusts him enough to get close again, pulling the makeshift muzzle they had made for him away from his lips. They were lucky he couldn’t starve or dehydrate sepperate from his ‘better’ half. 

Vanitas’ voice was raw with the first words he spoke to any of the Keywielder’s that had done this to him. 

“I wish you had just killed me.” 

Aqua doesn’t stay to hear what else he’ll say, so instead he just screams until he feels his vocal chords ripping with the same pain and anger he’s pouring into it.

Terra comes to see him for the first time the next day, not exactly a welcome reprieve from Aqua but at least he doesn’t have to listen to her go on and on about ‘reteaching him’ the way they were taught by Eraquas. He didn’t need to be retaught, he was fine as he was and he had kept himself together and functional by himself.

“We should have killed you,” Terra’s condemnation comes as no surprise to the black-haired boy but some part of him deep inside that is still very much Ventus aches at the words. 

Still he decides not to engage Terra, staring at him passively while he waits for another insult to drag past his lips. And they do, each one more hurtful than the last, making it easier and easier for him to see why Xehanort had chosen him. He was just as cruel at his core when he wanted to be, even shrouded in that precious light they all coveted so much. 

For the first week of Terra’s visits it is much the same. Terra arrives and starts on him, telling him his own history through warped visions which only serves to fuel Vanitas’ anger and hate for the brunette. All he sees when he looks at Vanitas is a monster, and that is clear by the end of the first day, by the fifth Vanitas is fighting a losing battle to keep his mouth shut. He doubts he could do much more than croak with shredded vocal chords anyway, and that would only make the bastard laugh. 

Finally he can take no more of Terra’s goading, and as he leaves on the last day of one-on-one therapy he can’t help himself as he hisses after the would-be Master,” I wonder what Aqua would think of all of those nasty words you use for me.” 

And just like the first time he spoke, he gets no reply, only the heavy slam of a door. 

At least this time he laughs himself mute, it’s not much more pleasant than the screaming but it’s enough. 

This time it takes days before anyone comes to see him again, and so he spends the time sleeping as much as he can, it was a luxury he could ill afford with Xehanort around. It hadn’t taken more than two times being caught unaware by the crafty old coot to learn that he had to stay awake and alert or his beatings would be even more painful just for nodding off like any human would. 

Of course Xehanort was also fond of reminding him that he was, in fact, not a human, but a fragment of one’s heart that could only cause destruction and pain for not only himself but anyone he touched. He may as well enjoy all of that pain, it empowered him in the end after all, and all he had now was himself and whatever strength he could muster until he was freed. 

Four long days passed before he was visited again, and when they open the door he jerks groggily from his long nap offering a long look of incredulity to the two adults and the young man between them that looked like he wanted to do nothing more than leave the room for fear that Vanitas might manage to touch him. The darkling blinks the sleep out of his eyes and shakes his head in a way that reminds the two Masters very much of the blonde between them. He only stares at them for a long time after that, shifting into a better sitting position to stare into Ven's blue eyes with envy, it wasn't fair that he had been the one removed from his own body. He longed for that whole feeling again, the emptiness of his own heart reverberating painfully through his being. 

Slowly, and already ruing his own actions he reaches for the blonde, his fingers waving just a little," Please." 

All three of them pause, unsure if it's truly safe to let the blonde wander close enough to Vanitas to touch, or if it's a ploy to get himself free. Terra and Aqua glance at one another, despite Ventus' clear inclination to give him what he wants. It's only natural after all, to want to be part of your other half. 

In the end it's Terra and Aqua who deny him, not the blonde with the looking of longing in his eyes who is steered out moments later by Terra, leaving him alone with Aqua. The moment the door closes behind the two he lets out a heartwrenching wail that even shakes Terra's resolve, if only for a moment. 

"Please!" Aqua's voice is full of tears and the revelation of that alone catches Vanitas' undivided attention. He'd been so inwardly focused on his own pain he hadn't thought for even a second that he could be causing pain the the pretty keyblader that hadn't been to see him. Did it really bother her so much that he was in pain or was it a clever ploy like his own to get closer to Ventus? He supposed only time would tell him that, but for now he would play it up until he got Ventus in his grasp. 

There was a long moment of silence, and Aqua's gaze of pity on him like a thousand pound weight before she finally turned to follow the other two and so he allowed himself to lapse again into sleep.


	2. Bruises and Bitemarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chance, another failure

The next time Vanitas opens his eyes it's to glare at Terra, the heavy slam of the door is all he needs to know about who has woken him up now. When he moves to face the taller man his muscles are stiff, it makes him wonder how long they've left him alone this time. He doesn't ask yet though, he doesn't want to look eager to grovel for a shred of freedom from _him_ of all people. 

"Get up, we're taking you for a walk." 

The words are short, the tone suggests that this was Aqua or Ventus' idea rather than his own, which is just fine with him, Vanitas can still see why Xehanort wanted him, there are the seeds of all of the terrible things that the bald bastard was growing in his heart whether he sees them or not. Vanitas is still slow to get to his feet, he didn't want to make Terra's job to easy on him now. It filled him with something like happiness to feel the irritation rolling off of him, that did at least mean that some of his strength was coming back even in this prison that he was sure that stupid mage  _bitch_ had spelled to be sure he couldn't escape or use his Unversed to free him. This walk could be exactly what he needed to get his freedom back just long enough to take his revenge on Ventus, and then when he was strong enough, Terra and Aqua too. 

When he does finally allow Terra to drag him out of his room he's still chained, but it does give him a chance to try and see where he is. Despite the unfamiliar rooms from the colors and decor he's almost certain that they're in the castle at Radiant Garden. It's confirmed when they walk past a pair in lab coats. He recognizes the child from the eyes of the Unversed and irritation strikes through him at the memory. Still no Unversed have flowed away from him though which tells him that it wasn't the room, it's his bonds holding his power within him. 

The walk is mostly uneventful, Terra is silent and seems to be refusing to speak to him unless it's absolutely neccesary, but really that suits him fine. He hates the sound of Terra's voice, Aqua's too if he's honest. The only voice he can stand is Ventus' because if nothing else that's supposed to be  _his_ voice. The real fun begins when they round a corner back to his prison and there stands Ventus, his eyes widening when they land on his sable haired double with something like fear. He feels a sympathizing pang of the emotion followed by another wave of annoyance and for a moment he deeply considers rushing Ventus and trying to tear his throat out with his teeth but he's sure the only thing that will cause is for Terra to get the joy of knocking him back down again, and he's not willing to give the fucker that.

So instead he waits and lets Ventus turn to run away from them, and so does Terra before giving him a hard shove toward the door they've kept him hidden behind. Vanitas can only turn back to glare at him, bristling like a cat before he continues back to his prison, allowing himself to be shut away once more. 

Aqua starts coming to see him again after that, and he finally decides that she isn't so bad afterall, and that she would have made an excellent back up if they had ever had need of one. He even indulges her after a while, replying to her and being civil about it too. When it came to questions of his past he dodged around them and asked her the same questions. She answered him with ease, but of course, Aqua's life had been good and easy despite all of the training. It hadn't been filled with bruises and cuts and gouges.

It's almost a week before he replies to her when she goes to leave.   
  
"He beat me when he came to see me... until he told me about the x-blade." 

She gives him a look that is filled with nothing but pity and it cuts him like a blade. Vanitas regrets his words already, and as the door closes he curls in on himself, and falls into warm sleep.

 

He wakes up cold and confused, and for a moment he expects to shift in the dust of the Keyblade Graveyard and instead finds himself cold and naked on his cot. _Those damned cuffs_ he realizes and wishes he could rip them away.  He doesn't get long to think about it though, as the door starts to open and he sits up, naked and shameless until Terra's eyes turn on him and he takes a moment to speak.   
  
What is his problem? And the realization hits him like a truck. Without his suit.... his Darkness... he can't hide his scars. The countless miscolorations and dips in his skin from his abuser, even the ones on his face, which aren't as bad, are showing. He curls suddenly, trying to hide his body from the other before he finally manages to speak.   
  
"What happened to the suit?" His voice is a low croak, nerves suddenly shaking Terra's usual steadiness.

"No Darkness.... I can't keep it up anymore... or hide anything else...." He was sure Terra would know what he was referring too, even his calves were scarred, defensive wounds showing on his arms.   
  
"I'll.... be back."   
  
It's several long moments before Terra returns, Aqua in tow with clothing that looks like it might fit his him. He's closer to Terra's size than anyone elses, but shorter, too. Aqua is possibly even more appaled by the way he looks, but as she's helping him get clothes on she insists that its not because she finds him ugly, it's because of what was done to him. Did she not think he deserved it? Because Xehanort certainly did. 

Vanitas is at least happy that what they brought him is black, and fairly fitting after Aqua uses her magic to take a few things in. The shackles still remain around his wrists but for once he feels as if he made some kind of progress. The final looks cast his way by both of them are more understanding suddenly, and he isn't sure how he feels about that. 

 

It's a good two days before anyone comes to see him, and he's sure he's the subject of many discussions going on, if only for the fact that someone has brought him food for the first time since arrival. Someone must have noticed that he lacked any weight that wasn't muscle or bone or other neccesary tissue. He picks at it at first, suspicious of any kind of poison even if it won't kill him or even really make him sick. He eats it in the end and when Aqua comes back to pick up the tray she seems pleased. 

The next day is a surprise to him. Terra and Aqua come in first, looking nervous about something. 

And then Ventus follows them in as they step to the sides. Golden eyes widen on him and he wishes again that he could melt into the ground as he feels those bright sky blues raking over his visible scars. He even starts to pull himself away when he is approached, halting when his back meets a wall and he wishes he could melt into it, better yet he wishes he could form a corridor to run from them all. It's a real shock when he feels sun tanned arms wrap around his shoulders and give him a squeeze. 

Wasn't this closeness something he wanted? Something he wanted so he could start taking his revenge? He realizes this when the shock has faded, and for a moment be turns his face toward Ventus' throat and nuzzles almost sweetly, reveling in this chance to touch his own body. He misses wholeness even more, and white hot anger slices through him. 

 

Suddenly everything happens too quickly for anyone to process. A snarl rips from the darker half's chest, and in an instant sharp teeth have dug themselves into Ven's throat, tearing his throat wide open. 

Shock settles on everyone, including Ventus' who raises a hand to try to stop the blood now flowing rather than spraying from his ripped artery. Aqua moves first, grabbing Ventus to drag him away to heal and fix the damage done. The second thing that happens isn't unexpected to Vanitas, but clearly it surprises Aqua, but her hands are too busy for her to stop the enraged man's heavy fists from falling on him. He laughs as Terra beats him spits the blood of the one he would call 'little brother' in his face until a good hit is landed and everything goes black. 

 


	3. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every action has a reaction... and a consequence.

A guard brings him his food three times a day every day for almost a week before he sees anyone else again. By that time Vanitas can pinch fat away from a hip for the first time since he came into existence and he isn't sure what he thinks about it. Most people have something other than muscle mass to them after all, so that does mark him as something like a human. On the other hand fat means he's been sedentary and he can't say he likes that as much. He misses getting to fight and walk around and the other stuff too, but mostly his misses fighting. That was his entire life after all. 

Aqua is the one that comes to see him first again, and by this point it isn't really a surprise. Just an inevitability, and so he raises his face to meet her and just stares as she takes full stock of him and all of his scars. 

"Why did you do it?"

Gold eyes stray to a corner and Vanitas refuses to answer her this, she knows why. He was meant to tear Ventus down and force him to merge, and even if it didn't create the x-blade now maybe it would give him some inner peace to be whole once more. Surely she was smart enough to figure that out on her own, she was supposed to be the smart one out of the group after all.

"Vanitas.... I know I've said it before but I don't want to think you're evil like Xehanort was. You're part of Ventus, which means you can't be like _him_. We know what he did to you know... or at least we can see the some of the scars it left you with. I want to help you, Ventus wants to help you too. Terra... isn't sure what to think anymore. Please let us help you... we can let you out if you can prove you aren't like him. But you have to try... you can't hurt Ven like that again...." She paused to appraise his expression again," Please. I don't want them to have to destroy you." 

That did catch his attention. Were those the options that they have been given? Train him to be a proper person or kill him? That didn't sound like the kind and wise ruler of Radiant Garden now, it sounded like the betrayal of his guard's captain had hit him harder than intended. Vanitas shifted a little and finally nodded. 

"I didn't plan it, if it makes you feel any better," his voice is surprisingly soft when he speaks and he actually considers their offer, not like Xehanort was around to hurt him with it if he did go soft now. 

"....Fine... but I want an actual room... no more chains. A chance at what Ventus has," Gold eyes level on Aqua after a few moments of intense thinking and weight of his options," I want to be able to use my keyblade." 

Aqua stared at him in shock, as if she was surprised he was really taking her up on the offer. "So what now?" He tried to prompt her out of her daze. 

"I... have to talk to Ansem the Wise first... he wants to know his people are safe after this fiasco Vanitas. He probably won't let you take the shackles off, not until he believes you, even if I do." And those beautiful blue eyes were full of nothing but trust and hope for him and deep down it made his insides twist because he knew he was going to fail her. 

And Ventus, too, if he really did care after he'd have his throat ripped open by his other half. 

She talked a little longer, and told him to be patient while she talked with Ventus and Terra, and then Ansem himself before leaving, smiling as she went. A first. Vanitas curled and mulled over his decision and his options which really came down to one thing 'I don't want to die' he would  _probably_ return to Ven's body anyway since that was his origin but without being in the Keyblade Graveyard where they were separated and the nature of their broken heart he could never know for sure. Agreeing to Aqua and that old man's terms were his best chance. 

After he had gone over it again and again and he had come to something close to reassurance that this was the best path to get what he wanted. If he even really knew what he wanted anymore. Instead of sleeping as he had every other time he had been left to himself he began to pace the room, his chains dragging along the floor with him and really it only seemed to make his nerves worse. 

It's the next day when Aqua finally returns, and he hasn't slept at all in that time. She finds him still pacing, though his steps pause when she appears. The gentle smile on her face tells him all he needs to know. 

No more room. 

 

 


End file.
